RGB029: Go For The Golbat
is the 2nd chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 3. Synopsis Red and Blue go into the Silph Co. building. However, both get trapped, so Red faces Lt. Surge and Blue fights Koga. However, Koga and Lt. Surge have their own tricks and devices, which foil Red's and Blue's tactics, despite their wills to fight back! Chapter Plot Blue and Red come into Silph Co. building. Red admires the fanciness, but falls into a hole, while Blue gets stopped by a shuriken. A mysterious man praises Blue for shattering the barrier, but admits that was it. Blue's Scyther attempts to slash the man. The man is Koga, while Scyther slashed a Grimer, who holds Scyther. Blue recognizes him from Lavender City and goes to send a Pokémon. However, Grimer holds Blue as well, preventing him from sending any Pokémon, making Koga think he is just a kid without his Poké Balls. Red fell down a hole and sees the walls are electrified. He soon encounters Voltorb and Electrode, remembering this encounter. Red dodges their attacks and remembers this encounter in Vermilion City. The Gym Leader who fought Red, Lt. Surge, appears before him. Lt. Surge fires some Electrode, electrocuting Red, while Lt. Surge tells that the room amplifies Electric-type Pokémon's attacks. Red asks why would a Gym Leader side with Team Rocket. Lt. Surge admits he did battle trainers, but gained nothing from it, so being in Team Rocket gives him power. Lt. Surge tells that he has a launcher that boosts Electrode's power, while Magneton's sonic powers act as a defense for him, all crafted by Team Rocket. However, Pika launches Magnemite, who hit Lt. Surge. However, Lt. Surge fooled Red, as Red is on his territory; every room is designed to power Team Rocket's members up. Electrode and Voltorb are fired on Red, who shock him. Red does not understand as how they are not out of power, since they always use full power. Lt. Surge responds his armor and their attacks are endless sources of power. Red sees that a Zapdos fuels their power, Lt. Surge responds it was found at the abandoned power plant. Before having Electabuzz finish Red off, Lt. Surge asks Red if he wants to go back to be a Gym Leader. Koga shows Blue what is happening to his rival. Blue worries about Red and goes to send a Pokémon, but Grimer does not allow him to. Koga knows Blue is Prof. Oak's grandson. He reports Oak does not want to co-operate, so Koga asks Blue if Oak saw his grandson in pain, would he change his mind? Koga asks to help or die. However, Blue does not want either choice, as his Scyther breaks free. Scyther, however, is attacked, so Koga launches a projectile, a Razor Wind, which hits Blue, knocking him down. Koga sees Lt. Surge manages to hit Red and both trainers are heavily injured. Debuts Pokémon *Grimer (Koga's) *Ekans (Koga's) (Koga's gear) *Raichu (Lt. Surge's) Move *Slash *Razor Wind Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 3 chapters